


Resurface

by aceskywalker



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceskywalker/pseuds/aceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Finnick lives au that we all deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurface

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote after seeing Mockingjay Part 2 and agonizing over the death of my favourite character.

Finnick was remade the same way he was born; in water.

His first thought was that he dead; he had to be, given the fact that he couldn’t breathe. 

No. He wasn’t dead. 

When Finnick opened his eyes, he became aware of the Mutt corpse that pinned him and kept him from resurfacing. With a resolute shove, Finnick pushed the corpse off of him and breached the waves, eyes watering from the large amount of smoke in the air. 

As quickly as his sore and torn born could carry him, Finnick eased himself onto the platform that lead to the stirs. Each step felt like a strike to his bones. Finnick finally collapsed outside the manhole, every breath feeling like his last. He knew he had to move, to get out of sight or he would be killed, but he just didn’t have it in him. 

Finnick’s last thought as he went under was of Annie. 

** 

Finnick awoke once more, too bleary to function. With a quick assessment, he realized that he was in a Peacekeeper’s van. 

All of the moral wounds must’ve made them think that he was dead. Finnick was to be Snow’s token; used to alienate the rebellion from his subjects. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion from ahead, causing to van to come to a screeching halt. There was some squabbling and shouts; then gunfire before the double doors burst open. Finnick let out a painful laugh of relief when he saw the two rebel Medics in from of him. 

“Odair? We thought you were dead!” 

Before Finnick could reply, a second explosion sent him flying to the pavement. 

** 

He must be dead. He could not have survived. 

Yet, there was another hand in his and a soft voice singing to mask the loud beeps of a heart monitor. Blinking away the last inklings of sleep, Finnick could not believe his eyes. 

“Annie?” 

**Author's Note:**

> *UPDATE: i'm considering doing a longer two part sequel to this about Annie and Finnick after his survival. Please let me know if you would enjoy that.


End file.
